Update:Runes and Ammunition
This week we're announcing a new log in screen competition. We're looking back at a successful PvP Championship, and looking ahead to the excitement of Wilderness Wars. The ways in which ammunition and runes can be collected has received a noticeable overhaul. Plus there's a plethora of quality of life improvements and fixes. It's now possible for players who have a rune pouch in their inventory to pick up runes and place them directly into the rune pouch. There must first be a matching stack within the rune pouch, and there must be space for the runes. The ability to place the runes within the rune pouch is toggled by first speaking to the Magic tutor in Lumbridge. Similarly it's now possible for ranged players to talk to the Ranged tutor in Lumbridge in order to toggle the ability to have ammunition returned to their worn inventory, bolt pouch, or blowpipe when picking it up. Again, there must first be a matching stack of ammunition, and space for the ammunition. To coincide with the arrival of Fossil Island we'd like to offer the Old School community the opportunity to exercise their creativity. The artists of Old School more than answered our call for the competition with Monkey Madness II, so we're incredibly excited to see what you have in store for us this time around. The Old School log in screen works by taking this image and mirroring it. The submission must be a .jpg, like the linked image. It must also be the same size. The flames and other window boxes will be placed on top of it in the positions they currently adopt in game, they can't be shifted down or sideways. The image is automatically mirrored. Submissions should be sent to oldschoolcommunity@jagex.com and must: *Include "log in screen" in the subject of the email *Have your design attached as a JPG *Include your RuneScape display name in the body of the email The deadline for the log in screen competition is Monday 4th September. The winner will be selected and will be announced with the game update on Thursday 7th. In addition to seeing your log in screen in game, the winner of the competition will also receive 12 months of RuneScape Membership! We announced earlier this week that we'll be attending Insomnia61 with a brand new event: Wilderness Wars! Wilderness Wars will involve 245 soldiers led by 5 Generals. The Generals will possess incredible power with their combat skills buffed significantly allowing for the destruction of any soldier that gets in their way. Starting off in a random area of the Wilderness, these five armies will battle it out for victory and a chance at getting their fingers on the $15,000 prize pool! There will be mutated bosses with special loot to give teams gear upgrades which will enhance their damage dramatically. Playing on the eSports Stage at Imsomnia61 at 4pm on Saturday 26th we have B0aty, MMORPG, Sick Nerd, Torvesta, and Knightenator. The tournament will be hosted by Mod Archie and Mod Sween and shoutcasted by PureSpam and Skiddler! Watch the carnage in person at Insomnia61 at 4pm BST Saturday 26th, or live on twitch.tv/runescape. Saturday 12th August and Sunday 13th August saw the most heavily-contested attempt at competitive gaming in Old School RuneScape so far. We'd again like to extend a huge congratulations to: The winner of the 1v1 bracket: Monni The winners of the 5v5 bracket: Future of Old Style (FOOLS) The winners of the 20v20 brackets: Reign of Terror (RoT) If you missed any of the excitement you can view past broadcasts on the RuneScape twitch channel, or on the Old School RuneScape Youtube channel. The blowpipe will now deal 0 damage when used in Barbarian assault. This change is a result of players abusing an issue which required the ammunition slot to simply contain the type of arrow requested. This was not an intended mechanic of the minigame, and so it has been fixed. *Tournament World 407 is being taken down until it's needed again *Tournament Worlds 408 and 409 are now known as Wildy Wars practice in preparation for the upcoming Wilderness Wars event *The Rag & Bone Wish List has been moved into the Quests section under the moniker Rag and Bone Man II. This is because completion is rewarded with Quest points *We have removed the red highlight from prayer drain *The green colour within the Quests, Achievement diaries, and Chat channels have been adjusted slightly in order for colourblind players to differentiate better. In this image example the current interface is on the left, and the new interface is on the right. *The exact number of scales left in your blowpipe will now be shown when you Check it, this is in addition to showing the percentage remaining *The capacity of the bolt pouch has been increased from 255 to 10,000 *Cats fighting the Hell-Rate Behemoth will no longer consume entire stacks of karambwanji in one go. Greedy, greedy cats *Checking the approval of the NPCs on Miscellania will no longer cause the NPCs to change the direction they're facing. Previously they'd do so, and then silly things like try to cut thin air rather than trees. It wasn't good for productivity *A right-click Fur Clothing option has been added to the Varrock Fancy-dress shop owner to speed up the process of acquiring hunter equipment *Torn scrolls found when completing Master clues now have their left-click option as Combine *The chance of encountering Scavenger beasts within Raids now scales based on the initial average combat level of the party. The higher the average combat level, the higher the chance *The Wizard guild battlestaff vendor now wields a staff to make it easier to identify him *The 3rd age axe can now be used when making Barbarian pyre ships *Items dropped on the floor within the Kraken boss instance will now last for 30 minutes. *No change has been made for the regular room. *An issue which caused the camera to jump to the Barbarian agility course when crossing the Basalt rocks south of the Lighthouse has been resolved Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Delta, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team